The Pout
by brittana11
Summary: Brittany and Santana have been married for twenty years and have two trouble seeking teenagers. The couples always has issues with punishments and often fight over it, but as always they find someway to make up in the end. GP Santana
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to baxterj for the idea of this story. This is the first of two parts.**

 **The Pout**

The day Santana Lope met one Brittany S. Pierce it changed her life forever in the best of ways. That was thirty-three years ago today which is why she has three dozen roses and is approaching her wife's dance studio. Well that and the fact that she's still making up for upsetting her wife. She took the day off of her job as one of LA's top lawyers to surprise her wife. Walking in she asks the receptionist if she's in her office which she nods. She chose to come at a time when he wife didn't have class.

"Will his parents be there?" she hears Brittany say through the wall as she approaches her office door. "Well then I guess you can go, but you'll have to ask your mami."

That's when Santana opens the door with the roses held out in front of her.

"Hold on your mami just arrived." Brittany says covering the phone as she leans into a kiss. "What are these for babe?" she asks.

"Jordan you and your sister can go to whatever party you were talking to your mama about." Santana says taking the phone from her wife.

"Be home by ten." Brittany shouts.

"You heard that your mom wants you two home by ten an look after your sister." Santana says before hanging up.

"So…" Brittany says staring at her wife.

"Today thirty-three years ago is the day I met you and my life completely changed." Santana sweetly says kissing her wife on the lips.

"Awe Sanny," Brittany says taking the roses and kissing her.

"Plus I wanted to say sorry for not finishing you off last night." Santana adds. "And the fact that I gave Cassie back her phone."

"It's okay Sanny I did really work you up a lot beforehand, I don't think anyone could have lasted as long as you did though." Brittany says smirking as she sees a bulge start to form in her wife's pants. "Looks like junior wants to repay me now. And you know I forgive you."

"Oh fuck," Santana moans feeling herself harden instantly.

"I don't have another class for an hour." Brittany says locking the door and pulling the blinds down.

"Is that right?" Santana says unbuttoning her shirt and removing her pants walking to the couch.

"Yep," Brittany says popping her p as she licks her lips looking her wife up and down.

"Like what you see." Santana says smirking cause yeah she has a banging body.

"I'd like it better if you'd be naked." Brittany says stripping her own clothes off leaving her only in her sports bra and thong.

"Babe serious you know what thongs do to me." Santana says wrapping her arms around her wife.

"Ugh, that's why I wear them." Brittany says smiling.

Santana walks her wife over the couch in the corner there for these special days.

"God woman you drive me crazy." Santana says kissing her.

"But you love me." Brittany says grabbing her dick and squeezing her getting her completely hard.

"So much," Santana says into the kiss.

She moans as the blonde starts to jack her off bringing her close to her orgasm.

"Babe if you don't stop I'm going to blow now." Santana moans stopping her.

She smirks at her wife circling her finger around her clit before plunging a finger in. She starts working her wife up smiling as the blonde gasps when she removes her finger and licks the juices off of it.

"San," Brittany groans. "I need you in me."

"I don't know do you deserve it?" Santana jokes lining herself up.

"Fucking sucks," Brittany mumbles kissing him as she slides into her. "Oh god that…..don't stop." she moans.

Santana starts thrusting slow, but hard hitting that spot deep in her that always makes her moan.

"Fuck, don't stop." Brittany moans.

"Never," Santana moans.

She starts thrusting faster, reaching down to rub the blonde's clit needing her to come before she blows.

"I'm going to….." Brittany moans arching up into her wife and clawing at her back.

"Fuck," Santana groans pushing into her wife and releasing her load.

They're both breathing hard as they come down from their highs and Santana slides behind her wife keeping her arms wrapped around her waist.

"Wow we're amazing." Brittany says turning to face her wife.

"Yes we are honey." Santana says gently kissing her wife's lips.

"Make up sex is the best." Brittany says smirking at her wife.

"Is it still considered make up sex three days later?" Santana asks.

"Well you did apologize for being a big o' softy with our daughter even though she had her phone taken away for bad grades so I think it still applies." Brittany says cuddling into her wife.

"Fine you win." Santana says kissing her.

"I always win with you babe. Now put on some clothes before I decide to fuck you and someone decides to knock." Brittany says getting up and starting to put her clothes back on.

"But what if I just want to fuck you again." Santana says trying to pull her back down.

"San, I have to teach a class in thirty minutes." Brittany says pushing her back. "And I still have to stretch."

"Fine," Santana says pulling back on her boxers and jeans. "Can I sit in the class?" she asks.

"Of course honey, you know you're always welcome." Brittany says tossing her, her shirt.

Santana quickly finishes getting dressed and follows her wife into the first studio where she will be teaching her advanced hip hop class that is mostly high schoolers and college kids. She loves to watch her very hot wife move her body in ways that always get her hard. Brittany goes to the front of the room and starts stretching smirking as she sees her wife checking her out. None of her students have arrived yet as class is still twenty minutes away and school just got out.

"Babe," Santana groans adjusting herself.

"What you wanted to come?" Brittany says easily doing the splits.

"Now you're just doing this on purpose." Santana says as the first students come in.

"Hey Mrs. Lopez-Pierce," a girl around fifteen says.

"Hey Holly," Brittany says.

As more and more students arrive Santana finds a chair in the back to sit in and watch her wife work. There's nothing she likes more than to watch her dance. She sits back to watch the class work and her wife do her favor thing teach.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Sanny," Brittany giggles as Santana carries her into their house.

"Well with the kids gone I figured we could have some fun." Santana says smiling.

"What are you thinking?" Brittany says giving her a questioning look.

"Maybe we'd smoke a little weed and have some wild sex in the living room trying that new position." Santana hopefully says putting her wife down.

"How about we smoke a little and watch the Little Mermaid and see where the night goes from there." Brittany says smirking.

"God you are so sexy." Santana says pumping her fists as she knows she's getting sex tonight.

They have a very active sex life that only gets interrupted when they fight. Which they just had been in for two days which is a long time to go without sex as they normally have sex two or three times a day. Yes they love sex.

"San now you're just trying to get in my pants." Brittany says slapping her hands away.

"Duh," Santana says kissing her. "We've been married for twenty years and it still surprises you?"

"Yes because we're not eighteen anymore and I've had two kids." Brittany says a little self-concuss that her body never fully recovered from the baby fat, filling her out more.

"Babe you are the most beautiful woman in the world and you giving us our two kids, god I get hard just thinking about that." Santana says grinding her hard on into her thigh.

"San," Brittany says blushing.

"Well you are." Santana says kissing her.

Things are starting to get heated when suddenly the house phone starts to ring.

"Fucking shit!" Santana shouts.

"Just answer it and make them go away." Brittany groans.

"Gladly," Santana says picking up the phone. "Hello," she says a little harshly.

Brittany stares at her wife's half naked body as she talks to whoever is on the other end. It must be serious as she can see that her back has straightened up. This causes her to furrow her eyebrows as she tries to hear what is being said.

"We'll be there shortly, thank you." Santana says hanging up the phone taking a deep breath to calm herself down.

"What is it?" Brittany asks standing up and walking towards her.

"The little fuckers got arrested." Santana growls chucking the phone across the room.

While Brittany is very pissed too she knows one of them needs to keep a cool head. So she wraps her arms around her wife, kissing right behind her ear.

"Calm down honey, we need to finish getting dressed again and go get the kids." Brittany calmly says.

"Yeah I know." Santana sighs.

They both know that even though Santana's beyond pissed right now as soon as she sees the kids pout at her all that anger will melt away. She blames Brittany that they inherited the pout from her, the only thing in the world that can make her do anything.

"Just remember even though you'll be happy that the kids are okay we have to punish them." Brittany reminds her.

"I know honey." Santana says sighing as her anger is leaving her.

"Okay," Brittany says throwing her, her shirt.

"Can I yell at the cops at least?" Santana pouts.

While she may not be able to stay angry at her family she loves to yell at others. That's part of the reason that she's such a good lawyer.

"Maybe let's find out why they were arrested first." Brittany says throwing her shirt on and pulling up her pants.

"I'll drive," Santana says grabbing the keys from her wife.

"You sure the last thing we need is to get into an accident." Brittany says biting her lip.

"Babe I promise I'm fine. You're probably more angry than I am." Santana softly says kissing her check.

"I won't get angry until I see those two trouble makers." Brittany calmly says. "But if driving will make you feel better then go ahead."

"Thanks hon," Santana says.

The drive to the police station is quiet. Brittany is staring out the window thinking of what kind of punishment to give the kids. What surprise's most people who knows them is that she's the one to discipline their kids not Santana. She's the one who's hard on them and doesn't cave while her wife is just a big o' softie. Santana on the other hand is gripping the steering wheel very worried about her babies. She doesn't like the idea of them being at a police station by themselves. When they pull into the parking lot Brittany reaches over and takes Santana's hand.

"Remember we don't want you arrested too." Brittany calmly says.

"Hopefully they'll get off with a warning." Santana says gearing herself up.

"They're teenagers unless they robbed or murdered someone I'm pretty sure they'll get off with a warning." Brittany says smiling as her wife gets out and runs over to her side to open the door for her.

"Our kids wouldn't do that and if they ever did I'd disown them." Santana says.

"I know you would." Brittany says kissing her cheek.

Walking in hand and hand Santana directs them to the front desk trying to see if she can see their kids.

"Hello how may I help you?" the woman at the desk asks smiling at the two women.

"We got a call that our kids were arrested." Santana says slamming her hands on the desk. "I need to see them now."

"Our kids Jordan and Cassie Lopez-Pierce were arrested and brought here or so we were told." Brittany says placing a calming hand on her wife's shoulder.

"Hold on one moment while I go get the officer who arrested them." the woman says getting up.

"San be nice." Brittany warns her wife.

"I am being nice." Santana says crossing her arms.

"Just remember to stay calm and no yelling at the cops." Brittany reminds her.

"I should be reminding you no yelling at the kids until we get home." Santana says smiling at her.

"Ha, ha, ha," Brittany says leaning into her. "I can control my anger unlike someone I know." she says bopping her wife on the nose.

"Hey," Santana objects just as a young cop comes over.

"Mrs. Lopez-Pierce?" the cop asks.

"Yes," they both say.

"Oh hi," the cop says a little surprised that there's two women. "We arrested your kids fleeing a college frat party we busted with beers and your son is really drunk." he tells them.

"Those little fuckers." Santana growls her anger towards the kids renewing.

"Do we have a fine or what?" Brittany asks just wanting to get her family out of here.

"We're going to let them off with just a warning this time. I only brought them here to scare them hopefully." the cop says.

"Thanks," Brittany says elbowing her wife.

"I'll go get them from my desk." the cop says eyeing Santana who looks like she's about to explode.

"See I told you everything would be okay." Brittany says as they wait for the cop to come back.

Santana just nods leaning into her wife, trying to keep herself calm. As soon as Cassie sees her moms, she runs into their arms. She's sobbing and Santana hugs her tightly to her all her anger disappearing at seeing how upset her daughter is.

"Get over here." Brittany growls at her son. "Thanks so much officer." she says grabbing her son's arm and dragging in out towards the car.

"It's okay honey," Santana whispers to her daughter.

"Give me the keys San I'll drive." Brittany offers knowing that Santana will want to comfort their daughter.

"Thanks," Santana says keeping her arm around their daughter while handing her wife the keys.

"Can I-"

"Don't speak until we get home." Brittany growls at their son.

With that Jordan shuts his mouth not wanting to piss off his mama any more than she already is. He's dreading the punishment that he knows he's going to get from his mama for this. The only unfair thing is that he knows his sister's punishment will be way less than his even though this was her idea.

"Are you okay honey?" Santana whispers to Cassie.

"It was scary in there." Cassie whimpers trying hard to sound scared hoping that it will lighten her punishment.

"I know honey, but it's okay now." Santana says.

Jordan rolls his eyes as Cassie completely over plays the whole thing and he knows she's going to get away with it too.

When Brittany pulls into the driveway and parks they all get out quietly and head into the house. No one says anything in fear of upsetting Brittany farther. Once they're all in the living room seated expect for Brittany who is pacing noise explodes as she completely loses it.

"What the fuck happened?! How the hell did you get you and your sister arrested!" Brittany shouts at their son. "You're supposed to be the more responsible one!" she fumes.

"I did ask-"

"Not a college party!" Brittany shouts. "I said you could go to Marc's party!"

"But mami said-" Jordan starts getting louder himself.

"No she did not!" Brittany shouts.

"It's not my fault! Cassie wanted to go!" Jordan shouts back.

"Is this true?" Santana asks finally speaking up and looking over at their daughter.

Cassie looks from her moms to her brother trying to decide if she can get away with lying or not.

"No," Cassie says testing her luck.

"Oh come on she's lying her ass off." Jordan shouts throwing her arms in the air.

"Am not," Cassie defends looking hopefully at her mami who is staring at Brittany.

They're having one of their silent conversations, trying to decide who to believe and how long they should be punished. Santana always being more lenient is thinking simple grounding while Brittany is more harsh thinking like house arrest. Several minutes later Santana finally just nods her head relenting to Brittany's decision.

"We've decided that since you both went to a college party, drank even though your under age, lied to us about where you were going to be and on top of all of that managed to get yourselves arrested." Brittany says trying to stay calm. "So your both grounded for two months, hand over your laptops and be glad that's all I'm doing."

"That's not fair! It was Cassie's idea!" Jordan shouts at his mom.

"Are you talking back to me?!" Brittany shouts.

Both Santana and Cassie lean more into the couch wanting to get away from this argument.

"Honey you can go up to your room and bring down your laptop." Santana softly says.

"Jordan's in for it." Cassie whispers before scurrying upstairs.

"That's an understatement." Santana whispers to herself mostly.

"It's not fair! And I'm not going to stand for it!" Jordan shouts.

"Well to fucking bad, I'm your mother and you live under my roof!" Brittany shouts.

"I don't fucking care!" Jordan shouts back.

"That's it your under house arrest now!" Brittany shouts fuming.

Santana sighs knowing that this isn't going to end well, Jordan is just like her when she was that age except he doesn't have a Brittany to calm him down.

"No electronics, TV and forget doing anything outside of the house. School and home that's it for the next four months." Brittany growls daring him to challenge her.

Jordan opens his mouth to say something, but Santana slaps him on the back of the head.

"Don't talk back to your mother anymore." Santana says wanting to end this yelling match especially since she knows that his punishment will just increase if it continues.

"Whatever," Jordan says as he stomps upstairs.

"I swear sometimes I just want to smack his smart ass mouth." Brittany huffs falling back on the couch.

"Honey he's just like I used to be." Santana says.

"Used to?" Brittany questions.

"Fine he's like me especially to us. You remember how horrible I was to my mom." Santana says snuggling into her wife.

"Well just remember that Cassie's grounded with her computer for two months and Jordan is grounded without electronics for four months." Brittany reminds her wife.

"I know honey." Santana says rolling her eyes.

"Do you cause I know by next week you'll be willing to let them off because you feel bad for them." Brittany says.

"Hey I'm not that bad." Santana pouts.

Brittany gives her a look of yeah right.

"They have your pout and you know I can't say no to you." Santana finally admits.

Brittany just rolls her eyes, but kisses her wife's cheek.

"Come on let's go grab the kids electronics, you know they won't bring them to us." Brittany says getting up.

Santana pouts missing her wife's heat next to her already, but gets up to follow her. Hoping to maybe get some sexy times afterwards.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Mami, can I go to Kyle's party tonight?" Jordan pouts.

He's been grounded for a month now and is getting stir crazy.

"I don't-"

"You let Cassie go to her friend's house." Jordan says his pout deepening.

"Don't pout." Santana says looking away.

"Please mami," Jordan says.

"Fine, but be back before ten." Santana sighs.

"Thanks mami," Jordan says hugging her before running out.

Santana runs her hand through her hair and prays that both kids make it back before her wife. She really didn't want to get into an argument over her being too soft with the kids. So what if she wants to let the kids off more easy, for the most part they're good kids. The only thing she thinks they need to fix is Jordan's talking back to them.

"Don't make me regret this!" Santana shouts.

She goes back to going over her notes on a case that she's meeting her clients for a pre-trial meeting tomorrow. When she finally looks up from she curses as it's five minutes to ten and the kids aren't back.

"Fuck," she curses pulling out her phone to text the kids to get there asses back here. "This is not going to end well."

Not even ten minutes later the door opens and she hears her wife call to her.

"Britt," Santana says running down and leaping into her wife's arm.

"Wow someone is happy to see me." Brittany softly says kissing her.

"I always miss you especially when you have to work late." Santana says kissing her as they walk backwards.

"Before we start something that will take the rest of the night I want to go check on Cassie's math homework. I know she's having a bit of trouble with Algebra." Brittany says kissing her once more before pulling away.

"Um….honey," Santana starts to say when the door opens and Cassie shouts.

"Sorry I'm late mami, but Rachel's mom fell asleep and we had to wait for her dad to come home." Cassie says stopping dead in her tracks when she sees her mama.

"Go upstairs," Brittany calmly says staring now her wife who is looking guilty as hell. "I'm guessing that Jordan isn't upstairs either?" she asks.

"No I let him go to a party at Kyle's." Santana says holding her head up. "And let Cassie go to Rachel's house."

"Even though they're both still grounded?" Brittany says in disbelief that this happened yet again.

"Britt it's been a month I think they both have learned their lessons." Santana says always wanting to lessen the kids punishments.

"Cassie probably, but Jordan hell no." Brittany says running her fingers through her hair. "Why do you always change their punishments without talking to me."

"Oh please like you would ever change your mind." Santana harshly says.

"Maybe I would if you ever asked me, but no you have to be the cool fun mom. I'm always left being the hard ass and making sure that they get punished." Brittany almost shouts getting really frustrated.

"Well maybe I don't think we should punish them all the time." Santana shouts.

"They were arrested San! What the hell should we have done?" Brittany shouts throwing her arms in the air. "Throw them a party and said drinking is cool especially in public?"

While they're arguing Jordan comes in and is thankful that they don't notice him. He scurries upstairs, heading into Cassie's room to see if she's okay.

"How long has this been going on?" Jordan asks sitting on the bed next to her.

"Like ten minutes, since I got home though they waited until I got up here." Cassie says shrugging.

"It's because of me isn't it." Jordan says. "Cause ma never wants me to have any fun." he complains.

"Well maybe if you didn't constantly talk back to ma and just take your punishment then she wouldn't be as hard on you." Cassie says.

"Whatever," Jordan says heading out.

Back downstairs the argument has turned extremely heated and loud.

"So what! I wanted to let them have some fun!" Santana shouts at her wife jumping on the couch to be taller than her.

"No you just don't want to admit that you're wrong and can't say no to their pout!" Brittany shouts back.

"So what!" Santana shouts.

Brittany rolls her eyes as they both know that she's right.

"You do this every fucking time and I'm through with it!" Brittany shouts. "You can sleep on the fucking couch."

"Like I would want to sleep with you!" Santana shouts back grabbing her coat and purse leaving slamming the door shut.

"She better not fucking come back drunk." Brittany says storming upstairs.

When Santana drives off she plans to go to a bar, get drunk and maybe flirt with the bartender if they're hot. That was the plan instead she ends up parking down the block at a local park. She doesn't want to do anything stupid when she's angry and then adding being drunk is a very bad mix. Taking a few deep breaths and just being away from the house is calming her down. After a few minutes of deep breathing she's completely calm.

"I should probably head home and apologize." Santana says to herself staring down the street towards her house.

Now that she's calm, she understands why her wife was upset that she let Jordan go out he had been an ass to her. But she'll stand her ground with letting Cassie go out though since she has been really sorry and took her punishment without talking back. Driving back she hopes that her wife has also calmed down enough so they don't start arguing again. Creeping back into the house she turns off all the lights as she makes her way to her bedroom.

"Britt," Santana whispers opening the door a little bit.

"I'm still up." Brittany says. "You can come in if you're not drunk." she adds.

"I ended up sitting at the park." Santana admits closing the door and walking over.

Brittany sits up crossing her legs and stares at her wife waiting for her to say something. Santana makes her way to her side of the bed and faces her wife.

"So," Brittany says after a few minutes of them just staring at each other.

Santana bites her lip trying to figure out exactly what to say to avoid starting another fight.

"I'm sorry for letting Jordan go out and giving him back his phone. I know I need to say no to the kids when they pout, but it's just so powerful." Santana starts. "I'm not sorry for letting Cassie go out though. She's been extra good and deserved to be let off of her punishment early."

"And I'm sorry for losing it. I know you're soft on the kids and I should have just talked to you calmly." Brittany says. "But you really need to work on saying no to them. I can't always be the bad guy. You have to lay down the law fairly sometimes too."

"I know babe and I promise I will." Santana says climbing over to her wife.

"San, you always promise and we always end up fighting the next time I punish the kids and you let them off easy again." Brittany says trying to push her wife back.

"Come on baby I'll work on it." Santana begs kissing her neck.

"San," Brittany tries to sternly say, but it comes out more as a moan.

"I know your wet for me baby, just relax and let me work my magic." Santana says sliding her hands into the blonde's pants.

"Fuck it," Brittany says flipping them over. "I'm going to work my magic on you."

"Damn," Santana gasps when Brittany slides down pulling down her pants and grabbing her dick. "Fuck," she gasps watching her dick disappear into her wife's mouth.

She grips the sheets tight as her wife starts to bob up and down.

"Fuck babe," Santana says trying to not buck up.

Brittany licks the underside of the Latina's dick causing her wife to moan when she releases her dick.

"Shh babe, I need you in me now." Brittany moans.

"Hurry up," Santana says helping her wife get undressed.

"Calm down you'll get your makeup sex don't worry." Brittany says crawling up her wife and kissing her hand.

Santana takes control of the kiss, flipping them back over so she's on top. She feels how wet her wife is and grabs herself lining herself up.

"Ready?" Santana asks always the gentlewoman.

"I need you in me." Brittany moans gripping her wife's back.

"You know I love you so much." Santana says pushing just the tip of her dick in.

"Ugh I want you to fuck me." Brittany says loosely wrapping her legs around her wife's butt.

"Oh fuck," Santana says pushing herself all the way in.

She starts a very fast pace causing both women to moan and the blonde tightens her legs. She grunts as the blonde scratches at her back. Roughly kissing her wife, she quickens her pace even more slamming in as hard as she can before pulling almost all the way out.

"Close," Brittany moans her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I haven't come that much since we were teenagers." Brittany says cuddling into Santana, exhausted.

"Makeup sex is always the best." Santana says smiling proudly at herself.

"It sure is." Brittany yawns. "You get to take Jordan's phone away tomorrow and tell him he's still grounded." she mumbles.

"Fine," Santana sighs.

Even though she doesn't want to she figures she should and maybe should talk to him about not talking back to Brittany.

"I love you so much baby." Santana says kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too even though you're a pushover." Brittany sleepily says.

"Hey," Santana says, but it falls on deaf ears as her wife is asleep. "I do and can say no, I'll prove it to you." she says before also falling asleep.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Jordan and Cassie are looking at their moms the following morning wondering what's going on. Normally they're all cute and goofy, but right now they look very serious.

"What's going on?" Cassie finally asks.

"Well I feel like you two played me to try and get out of your punishments knowing I have a hard time saying no to your pouts." Santana starts.

"Mami," Cassie says starting to pout.

"No, Cassie you're going to be grounded for the next week after that you're free." Santana says.

"Thanks mami," Cassie says hugging her figuring this is better than finishing off her mama's punishment. "Thanks mama." she says hugging her mama also.

"And Jordan, I need your phone and you're going to be grounded for the next month. And if you start talking back to either your mom or myself then another month will be added. Got it?" Santana says.

"Yes mami," Jordan says reluctantly handing his cell over.

"Okay go finish getting ready and I'll drive you to school." Brittany says so proud of her wife.

With the kids heading up stairs Brittany wraps her arms around her wife.

"I'm so proud of you." Brittany whispers.

"That was hard." Santana says hiding her head in her wife's chest.

"I'll handle the next punishment okay." Brittany says rubbing her back. "We'll ease you into this."

"Thanks,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for the reviews last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this last chapter.**

"Mami," Cassie pouts.

"Okay you can go." Santana says wincing when she says yes as she knows this will upset her wife.

"Thanks mami," Cassie says hugging her.

"Yeah don't mention it to your mama." Santana says heading out the door to court.

Yelling at some idiots will help her get the anger that she's feeling for herself for being such a softie. Plus winning which she will, will make her feel even better. She's not looking forward to facing her wife and hopes that court runs long so hopefully her wife will be asleep when she gets home.

Across town at the dance studio Brittany is in shock when her son walks in voluntarily.

"Jorday?" Brittany says frowning.

"Hey mom," Jordan says smiling at her.

Over the last few weeks things have been much better between them. So much so that Brittany agreed to give him back his car much to his and Santana's delight.

"What are you doing here?" Brittany asks pulling him into a hug before he can escape.

"Can't I just come say hi to my favorite mom." Jordan says.

"No so spill." Brittany says not buying it one bit.

"I was hoping that I could go on a date tonight." Jordan hopefully asks.

"Unless it's at the house you're out of luck." Brittany says holding fast on him staying at the house unless he's at school.

"Can we have the basement to ourselves?" Jordan asks.

Normally he'd ask his mami, but since she's in court he has to ask his mama, plus his mami is always trying to scare girls away. So he's just happy that he gets to spend any time with Katie a new girl he just started dating.

"No sex or humping." Brittany says.

"Okay deal." Jordan says.

"Now since you're here I could use your help in my next class." Brittany says.

"Mom," Jordan sighs.

"Oh hush Katie's in the class. It's my advance hip hop class." Brittany says shaking her head at how excited he now looks.

Jordan quickly runs into the studio ready to do whatever his mama wants. In the end he kind of regrets helping out as his mama uses him as a dummy that she spins around during all the dances even though he was bad at it.

"It's really sweet of you to help us out." Katie says kissing her cheek.

"No problem I love to help out." Jordan says blushing.

"Okay kids it's time to go. Katie would you like a ride to our house?" Brittany asks.

"That would be nice Mrs. Lopez-Pierce." Katie says.

"I can drive her." Jordan says hopefully.

Even though he has his car back he's not been allowed to have anyone aside from Cassie who he has to drive to and from school in the car.

"Okay," Brittany agrees.

"Thanks mama," Jordan says hugging her tightly.

Brittany has been trying to make an effort to not come down as hard on Jordan. She's been slowly allowing him to do more and more even though he's still grounded.

"I'll meet you there in ten minutes." Brittany shouts after them not wanting him to take some long way.

Jordan and Katie beat Brittany back to the house and as they pull in they see Cassie in the truck with a guy they both recognize.

"Was that?" Katie asks.

"She's so dead." Jordan growls.

"Isn't he nineteen?" Katie says getting out and following Jordan into the house.

"Yes my mama is going to flip." Jordan says smirking since she's finally going to get in trouble.

"Jordan just leave it." Katie says.

"But she always gets me in trouble." Jordan pouts.

"So, you don't have to get her in trouble. You're her big brother, you should look after her." Katie says.

"Fine," Jordan sighs.

Just then Brittany pulls into the driveway opening the garage door and pulling in.

"Do you two know who's truck Cassie was in?" Brittany asks the pair when she comes in.

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Speak Katie," Brittany says since she said yes.

Jordan stares bewildered at his date who just told him not to tell on his sister and now she is.

"Well that was Travis; he's a super senior and just turned nineteen." Katie tells her.

"Your mami is so dead." Brittany growls knowing her wife gave her permission to go out with him.

"I'll beat him up at school." Jordan offers.

"No you won't." Brittany sternly says. "Just threaten him."

"Okay," Jordan says glad that he's not in trouble.

"Go have some fun in the basement but no funny business." Brittany says.

"Come on, hurry up." Jordan whispers pulling her down.

Brittany puts her bag down and paces around the kitchen. She really wants to yell and scream at her wife, but she's in court right now. So she does the next best thing she leaves several angry voicemails for her wife.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Good job Lopez," Santana's boss says slapping her on the back.

"Thanks sir," Santana says.

She just won a huge case for her firm which will surely make her senior partner. She's given up telling him to call her Lopez-Pierce and just lets him call her Lopez.

"Will you be coming out with us tonight?" he asks.

"I'm not sure, I have to check with my wife." Santana says.

"Well do that and come if you can." he tells her.

Santana smiles and waves at him, heading to her car. Pulling out her cells he notices several voicemails from her wife. Thinking something might be wrong she listens to the first one and gets an ear full of her yelling.

"Great she's going to kill me when I get home." Santana says to herself as she texts Cassie a very angry text and lying.

Deciding that she should just go home and face the music she gets into her car.

"This day has just turned shit."

The whole drive back she's beyond nervous about the fight that is bound to happen between her and her wife. When she pulls into the driveway she considers pulling back out and driving away, but doesn't.

"Honey!" Santana hesitantly says hoping she might be gone or asleep so she doesn't have to face this.

"In the den!" Brittany shouts trying to keep her anger in check.

"Britt babe I honestly didn't know he was that old." Santana quickly says walking in.

"Which is exactly why she asked you." Brittany frustrated says slamming her hands on the desk.

"I'm sorry," Santana starts to say.

"I thought we agreed that you'd be less of a push over and be harder on them. Now I'm going to have to be hard on her again." Brittany sighs letting her head fall back.

"Britt Britt," Santana says trying to take her hand.

"No, I need my space." Brittany says standing up. "We both said no to dating until she's sixteen and now you've gone and let her date before then. Not just that, but a nineteen year old super senior to boot." she growls.

"Come on Britt surely it's not that bad." Santana says not wanting to be yelled at anymore.

"She's fourteen of course it's going to be bad, he's nineteen." Brittany growls.

"Of course you're pissed at me again." Santana shouts throwing her hands in the air. "You're always so hard on the kids!"

Their volume keeps getting louder and louder until finally Jordan and Katie come up from the basement having been disturbed.

"Mami, mama," Jordan says peeking into the den.

"Honey go back down and enjoy your date some more." Brittany tells him.

"You're being really loud." Jordan says as Katie tries to get him to go back down.

"We'll be quiet honey don't worry." Santana says.

Once he's gone back down Santana turns to her wife.

"You let him bring a date home? Even though he's still grounded?" she questioningly asks.

"Yes because he's sixteen and at home." Brittany says emphasizing home.

"Well I decided to let Cassie go out." Santana stubbornly says now pissed herself.

"You know what you should sleep on the couch." Brittany says getting up to head upstairs.

"Like I fucking care!" Santana shouts after her. "I'm going out!"

Santana stomps out huffing, pissed and angry at herself for falling for their daughter's pout again. She's still pissed that her wife didn't talk to her before allowing their son to have a girl over. But that's fading the longer she's out here and is being refocused at their daughter. She paces on the porch for a few minutes not wanting to go in and start another yelling match with her wife. Just then her phone rings and she shakes her head when she sees Quinn's name.

'So you two had yet another fight.' Quinn says not even saying hi.

'Hi to you too.' Santana says rolling her eyes.

'Go make up with your wife so I can have my husband back.' Quinn groans.

'Awe you want Sammy boy back.' Santana teases.

'Santana just because you're a pushover with your kids doesn't mean you have to fight your wife every time. I'd like to make it a week without having to referee your marriage.' Quinn says.

'We're not that bad and you know it. Anyway she's too hard on the kids and hypocritical.' Santana counters.

'Just go in and apologize so I can have sex with my husband.' Quinn says before hanging up.

"Goodbye to you too Quinn." Santana huffs.

She rolls her eyes before deciding to head in since her wife was talking to Sam, she must be upstairs. Turning the lights off and the TV on, she lays on the couch waiting for their daughter to come home.

Meanwhile upstairs Brittany is still on the phone with Sam.

'It's just so frustrating to be the only one to really discipline them. She's always just letting them do whatever they want just because they pout.' she rants.

'But don't you do the same thing?' Sam asks waving Quinn away.

He's always there for his best friend just like she's always there for him when he messes up with Quinn.

'That's not the point.' Brittany says.

'But you love her.'

'More than anything Sam, thanks for letting me vent.'

'Anytime Britt.'

Brittany hangs up and throws her phone on the side table. She just wants to snuggle with her wife now even though she's still pissed about Cassie going out. Taking a deep breath she gets up and heads downstairs only to stop halfway down the stairs when she hears her wife yelling at their daughter.

"Cassie Lopez-Pierce!" Santana sternly says when she walks in at eleven thirty.

"Hi mami," Cassie says smiling at her.

"Where the hell have you been?" Santana growls. "I never said you could stay out that late."

"Mami," Cassie says pouting.

"Stop that pout Cassie." Santana sternly says. "You didn't tell me the truth about what you were doing."

"But-"

"No buts, you're not to go out with that boy or anyone for the near future. And on top of that you're grounded for two months." Santana says near tears again.

"Mami," Cassie shouts. "I hate you!" she shouts running upstairs.

She pushes pass her mama, slamming her room door.

Brittany makes her way downstairs and upon seeing how sad her wife she looks she wraps her up in a hug.

"Babe that was amazing." Brittany whispers so proud of her.

"It was so hard." Santana cries wrapping her arms tightly around her wife.

"But you did it on your own." Brittany proudly says. "You said no to her pout."

"And I never want to again Britt. She said she hated me." Santana sniffles looking at her wife. "I don't know how you do it."

"Babe why don't you go upstairs and take a nice hot shower while I make sure Katie gets home." Brittany says kissing her cheek.

"Okay," Santana softly says.

While Santana heads upstairs, Brittany heads down to the basement to see what's going on. She can't help, but smile when she sees the two of them laying against one other watching Tangled which she is sure was Katie's choice.

"I hate to break this up." Brittany says causing them both to leap apart. "But I think it's time for Katie to go home."

"It is late; I can call my mom to come pick me up." Katie says.

"Can I give her a ride mama?" Jordan asks.

"No, but I will and you can come too if you want." Brittany tells her son.

"Thanks mama," Jordan says helping Katie up.

"You're very welcome." Brittany says.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"San?" Brittany says walking into their room after dropping Katie off.

"Hey Britt," Santana says figuring she's still in the dog house.

"How are you feeling?" Brittany asks wanting to make sure that she's okay.

"Much better now, but still bad." Santana says.

"I'll talk to her in the morning." Brittany says feeling bad for her wife.

"We both should." Santana says.

They're quiet for a few minutes before Brittany breaks that silence.

"I'm still mad at you." she says.

"I know," Santana says. "And I am sorry for not talking to you first."

"I know you are." Brittany says.

"Can't I make this up to you?" Santana says running her hands along her arms.

"San I'm not in the mood." Brittany says standing back up. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Britt," Santana says as she leaves.

She didn't think her wife was that mad, but she guesses that she's way more mad than she thought.

"Damn I messed up." Santana says laying down hoping to fall asleep quickly.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next morning when Santana wakes up she's shocked that she's surrounded by her wife. Snuggling back even more she enjoys the closeness while it lasts.

"I love you." Brittany whispers kissing her neck.

"You're awake." Santana says turning to face her.

"I think we need some make up sex after last night. You need to make it up to me." Brittany says smirking.

"Fuck Britt," Santana moans, getting very wet.

"Now I think you owe me." Brittany says.

"Oh god," Santana moans licking her lips.

She moves down her wife's body, pulling her pj bottoms and underwear off.

"Hurry up San." Brittany groans pushes her head down.

"So inpatient," Santana mumbles feeling herself harder.

She kisses her lips down there first before gently licking through them causing them both to moan.

"More," Brittany groans lifting her hips up.

Santana gently licks her a few times before really diving in. she eats out of her wife until they both come.

"San," Brittany moans pulling her up to kiss her. "I can taste myself on your lips."

"You taste amazing." Santana says licking her lips.

"Come here babe, I'll return the favor." Brittany says kissing her again.

"You don't need to." Santana sheepishly says. "I came going down on you."

"Awe babe," Brittany says kissing her. "I turn you on that much." she happily says.

"Maybe," Santana says blushing.

They cuddle together, Santana nuzzling into her wife's chest glad that she's forgiven. She hates fighting with her wife even though they do have amazing make up sex.

"Britt Britt," Santana softly says.

"Yeah babe," Brittany says combing her fingers through her wife's hair to keep her calm.

"I really am trying not to be such a pushover." Santana says.

"I'm very proud that you punished her." Brittany says. "But please talk to me first so I can help you not be such a pushover with Cassie."

"Okay," Santana says kissing her lips. "But you need to talk with me before allowing Jordan to have a girl over when he's grounded."

"I'm sorry for not talking to you, but you were in court." Brittany says.

"Send me a text next time that comes up." Santana tells her.

"I will," Brittany promises. "If we talk more it will help you not be a pushover and me be less hard on them."

"I was glad that you seem to be getting along with Jordan better the last few weeks." Santana says.

"You are right that I've been too hard on him. He really is a good kid." Brittany admits.

They're content to lay in bed together for the rest of the day since it's Saturday and they both have it off. The only thing is they hear arguing from their kids downstairs.

"I guess we should go break them up." Brittany mumbles.

"Let me, I could use a good yell at them." Santana says getting up and putting a robe on.

"Babe the only time you ever yell at them is when they're mean to me or ruin our sexy times." Brittany chuckles.

"Shut up." Santana says blushing cause her wife is totally right.

"Come on let's go make sure they don't kill each other." Brittany says also getting up.

Heading downstairs they can now clearly hear what their kids are shouting about.

"You were out with Travis and that's so fucking stupid! You know what he does on date!" Jordan shouts.

"He was so nice though!" Cassie shouts back.

"It doesn't fucking matter! He only wants to get in your pants!" Jordan shouts at her.

"No he fucking doesn't!" Cassie shouts. "He said he loves me!"

"You've only been on one date!" Jordan growls.

"Well…." Cassie says trailing off.

"Oh my fucking god really?" Jordan growls.

"He's just been so nice to me, bringing me lunch and walking me to class." Cassie swoons.

"He's six years older than you and doesn't even go to the middle school!" Jordan says. "You're going to stop seeing him!" he shouts.

"Like hell I will!" Cassie shouts.

At this point Brittany has heard enough and decides to make her presents felt.

"You will not see that boy again." Brittany sternly says.

"Mama," Cassie whines, pouting.

"That won't work on me so don't you dare try it." Brittany growls.

"Mami," Cassie pouts looking at her other mother.

"After what you said to me last night it's a no." Santana says shaking her head.

Jordan silently chuckles behind his mom glad that for once he's not the one in trouble.

"I hate you both!" Cassie shouts running upstairs.

"I'll go talk to her." Brittany says fire in her eyes.

No one, not even their kids is allowed to disrespect her wife like that.

"She's in trouble." Jordan whispers to his mami.

"Yes she is and I'm glad it's not me." Santana admits wrapping her arm around him.

"Me too mami." Jordan says.

"Next time you want to have a girl over ask both of us." Santana says. "Unless we know the girl really well."

"Okay mami, can Katie come over tomorrow?" Jordan hopefully asks.

"I'll ask your mom and it will be for dinner. I want to meet this girl." Santana says.

"Thanks mami," Jordan says kissing her cheek.

Walking up to Cassie's room, she just pushes the door open and walks in not caring.

"Mama a little privacy." Cassie says closing her laptop.

"After the way you've talked to your mother and myself you're lucky that I'm not taking the door off its hinges." Brittany growls grabbing her laptop.

"Since you're grounded for two months you won't be needing this or your phone." Brittany sternly says.

"But mama," Cassie whines.

"Nope, you mouth off and you get in worst trouble." Brittany says. "Go apologize to your mother and be glad I'm not punishing you more for tricking your mom."

Cassie thinks about saying something, but decides not to anger her mama anymore.

"Okay, sorry mama." Cassie says. "But I really like him."

"Maybe if your mom agrees we can have him over for dinner." Brittany says when her daughter starts pouting.

"Thanks mama," Cassie says hugging her and running downstairs.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Britt Britt," Santana says later that night while they're making dinner.

"Yeah," Brittany says.

"I may have given Cassie back her phone so she can text that Travis guy since we agreed to let him come to dinner tomorrow night." Santana softly says.

"San," Brittany sighs.

"You know what that pout does to me." Santana says wrapping her arms around her wife and kissing her neck.

"But Sanny," Brittany says pouting.

"Britt that's not fair for you to use the pout on me." Santana whines.

"Sorry," Brittany says smirking. "Honestly I was going to give her phone back too."

"Good," Santana sighs. "So I'm not sure if I want our little boy with this Katie chick."

"Sanny," Brittany pouts. "You haven't even meet her yet."

"I don't want our little boy to grow up." Santana pouts herself.

"He's not little anymore San, just give her a chance." Brittany says.

"I will for you." Santana says kissing her cheek.

Smiling Brittany goes back to cooking while Santana just leans back on the counter watching her wife. She's happy everyone in the family is getting along for the moment and that they will be having a nice dinner together.

"Babe are you almost done?" Santana asks.

"Yes why?" Brittany says looking over at her wife.

"Do we have time to fuck before?" Santana asks walking over and rubbing her hard on against her wife's thigh.

"San," Brittany says slapping at her wife.

"What you're just so fucking hot when you're cooking it turns me on." Santana says rubbing herself through her pants.

"Keep it in your pants, the kids will be down any minute." Brittany says. "But if you're good I'll let you fuck me from behind tonight."

Santana kisses her wife deeply smiling cause yeah she's going to tap that fine ass tonight.

"Mama is dinner ready yet? I'm starving." Jordan whines coming into the kitchen.

"Go set the table and get your sister." Santana says taking the spaghetti from her wife and pouts out the water into the sink.

Brittany and Santana finish up the few little things left for dinner together. They're completely in sync as normal. It's what Brittany loves about their relationship, that they know each other so well. Leaning in she kisses her wife.

"Mama, mami," Cassie whines closing her eyes. "Stop,"

"What? If I didn't love your mother so much then you wouldn't have been born." Santana says smirking.

"Gross mami," Cassie says.

"Come on let's go eat." Brittany says not wanting to discuss their sex life with their daughter.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brittany snuggles into her wife, her head resting on her chest exhausted from their several rounds of amazing sex.

"Sanny," Brittany whispers.

"Yeah Britt Britt." Santana yawns.

"Even though we fight about the kids and you frustrate me so much sometimes I do love you." Brittany says. "More than anyone."

"That's good since we're married." Santana teases. "I love you so much too."

Brittany kisses her, laying her head back down.

"You do know I don't try to piss you off by letting the kids off easy. I just want them to like me." Santana says running her fingers through her wife's hair.

"You have improved on staying no." Brittany admits.

The smile on Santana's face could light up the world.

"Thanks babe,"

They snuggle more into each other content with their amazing life, fights and all.


End file.
